


It Is My Life

by HeroRodrigues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Self-Harm, Apologies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Forced Relationship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, Hufflepuff, M/M, Racism, Ravenclaw, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Slytherin, Spells & Enchantments, Wands, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRodrigues/pseuds/HeroRodrigues
Summary: Post-Voldemort, in eighth-year, Draco has been given the opportunity to retake his exams. It's an honor he doesn't believe he deserves but, after a brief 'discussion' with his father, he willingly takes it. He's meet with scorn and hatred, unsurprising to him, but is determined to brave through it. If not for himself, he will excel, for his family. That was, in till Harry Potter also came back for eighth-year.(ABANDONED)





	1. 1

Draco was sat, on the Hogwarts express, in a carriage compartment, alone. He was leaning against the small frame of the window, peering out, with his legs crossed and face slack. Trees, lakes and hills passed as he saw a slither of his own, slightly distorted, reflection amongst the landscape. The journey was uncomfortably familiar. It gave the illusion that everything was the same. It obviously wasn't.

For one, Draco had never sat alone on the Express. Even his first day, in that first year, he was accompanied by Crappe and a few others. Their family are, were, close. He arrived with friends and connections already established. He had never really looked outside the train before, due to the attention from his fellow classmates, and found that the view somewhat calmed him. Although, it was also a big reminder that he had lost those he considered close to him. If not to death, than to public scorn. The Malfoy name was spat rather than said whenever they were mentioned in conversation and, although still quite wealthy, their income had dropped significantly. Draco's mother had tried her best to combat their dreadful reputation, volunteering for various charity organisations, but whether she did it out of pride or guilt couldn't be said. It was now Draco's turn to try and improve it by accepting Headmistress McGonagall's request, for him to return, and show that the next generation of Malfoy would be an asset to the Wizarding world.

He sighed and let his head drop back against the back of his seat. His Father had been especially imposing when Draco expressed his doubt in being welcome back, even with McGonagall's letter explaining that he would be safe.

 

_"You are the heir of Malfoy and the future of this family. I will not allow you to ruin it with selfish actions."_

 

Draco scoffed at the memory. If it had not been for his father's  _own_ selfish actions they wouldn't be in this mess. However, as soon as he thought it, he knew it was an attempt at avoiding blame. They were all in the wrong. Draco, more because of ignorance granted, still had to take some of the criticism. The idea of being a Death-Eater, of being strong and serving someone who appeared all-powerful, was so entertaining to him as a child. He was told, by his family, that it was of the highest honor and, in till sixth-year, he had believed them with wide eyes and a large smile. It was no wonder he was then told swiftly afterwards to ' _never say it to anyone else or Daddy will get in trouble'._

When Dumbldore fell. That was the breaking point. He knew, after that moment, that he didn't want it. Any of it. Not the power, nor respect. Not if it meant killing people. Not if it meant bearing this burden of guilt for the rest of his life. Compared to many, he had gotten out of the war relatively unscathed. He hadn't lost a family member, hadn't lost his wealth, education, limbs or had to kill anyone. The worst thing he lost was his naivety, and near everyone had lost that. It didn't help with the weight on his chest or with the hatred on his family name. He had to deal with fear. Fear that the Dark Lord would decide to kill his family, or him, because of some stupid reason. Having that fear then hung over his head as he was given that impossible mission had done something to him. He found it difficult being in stressful situations since then. 

Nearly every situation had been stressful.

He rubbed his face and noticed his fingers shaking. Hogwarts was close and he needed to compose himself. He would not disgrace the family name further by breaking down in the middle of the great hall. He took a deep breath and let it go before standing up and taking down his small carry-on from above his head. The train stopped and he heard compartment doors being slid open as well as muffled footsteps dashing down the train to break out onto the platform. Draco straightened his black wizard robes and ran a hand through his hair before placing his hand on the sliding door's handle. He took a moment, his eyes closed, to produce a deadpan expression before jolting the door open and walking off of the train. 

 

\---

 

Harry looked at the newly rebuilt towers with awe. They look exactly the same. It was a shame that he couldn't say the same for all of Hogwarts. It was certainly a lot better than he was expecting, but there were still areas that weren't a priority in fixing. In a way, Harry was grateful that he could see some damage. If there had been nothing different he would have felt the temptation to try and forget anything ever happened. Too carry on without the memories of the hardship, but doing so would disrespect those who gave their lives. He determined never to let those they had lost slip from his memory. 

 

"Harry?" Harry jolted at the hand on his shoulder and looked to Hermione with a faint smile. She was clutching at least three heavy books to her chest, hair going wild, and had a worried expression.

 

"Yes?"

 

"That's the third time I have had to said your name." 

 

"Oh...really?" Her amusement slipped through before Hermione's frown followed.

 

"Are you alright, Harry? Is it the Castle?" She whispered. Harry found the sigh hard to hold back. He really didn't want to trouble Hermione. She didn't need to be so concerned, not for him. 

 

"I have to admit that the repair job threw me off slightly, but it's nothing major. Only a miniature shock, nothing else." He assured, feeling pleased as her shoulders relaxed. "You really don't need to fret about me like this 'mione." 

 

"I know, but if I don't who will? You, and Ron, certainly won't. Someone needs to keep all your overwhelming feelings in check." Hermione huffed, making Harry chuckle. They walked a small distance to the carriages in silence. Before climbing in, after patting the Thestral on the back, Hermione spoke again. 

 

"I hear Draco's back." Harry paused a moment, halfway inside the carriage, before continuing his action and sitting down. 

 

"Really?" Harry muttered. 

 

"Yes. He um... McGonagall asked him to." 

 

"McGonagall?" He was a little surprised, but the headmistress had always had a good heart. Perhaps she took pity on Malfoy. His family had been slanted a lot by the newspapers recently. He couldn't blame her for wanting to give Draco a chance. Harry had practically done the same thing when he was at their hearing. Lucious had been quiet at it. During the time the Death-Eaters had entered the school he was in Azkaban, so it was difficult to pin point when his crimes had started. Draco, however, was easy to find a timeline for. Compared to other Death-Eaters the young man's crimes were insignificant, but the court were frustrated at not finding more of them as well as with Malfoy's in general. They were ripping into every little thing he had done, unnessarily bringing up points that were placed to make him seem worse than he actually was, and refusing to believe he was forced to do a great deal of it. Harry couldn't sit there as Draco was blamed for nearly everything and as his father did nothing to help. His mother had, apparently, been excused of her mediocre crimes due to her lie to Voldemort in the forbidden forest. However, Draco had done something similar in the mansion, pretending not to know it was Harry, and he had been given no pardon. He didn't like Draco, but that was no excuse to allow such unjust action to fall upon him. 

 

"Yeah. Ron's already there apparently so we can just go." Hermione said, sliding beside Harry. Harry cocked an eyebrow, pushing his slipping down glasses back up. Hermione sighed. "He's been helping with the repair and was allowed first dibs on the Eighth-year dormitory. He can't have a say on who shares it with him, but he's no doubt picked the biggest one."

 

"And you're mad at that because?" Hermione flushed and started picking at her skirt. 

 

"It means more people in the room and... less opportunities." She murmured. 

 

"Yeah, on second thought, I really don't need to know." Hermione rolled her eyes, but ended up smiling. 

 

\---

 

Ron waved frantically at the two as they were collecting their bags. He jogged over and gave Hermione a kiss before dragging Harry into a hug. 

 

"Nice to see you too Ron." He croaked out, the air being knocked out of him. 


	2. 2

The hall was immaculate, as always, and buzzed with energy. The sky was a clear night allowing stairs and pale moonlight to shin from the ceiling. Candles were dotted everywhere and the four traditional house tables were filled with enthusiastic students. Yet, even there, it wasn't quite the same. The candles were too soft, the ghosts to quiet and the students were lacking in their wonder for magic. Many, now, only saw it as a tool. One in which many have used dangerously. 

Draco walked across the hall, towards the teacher's table, clutching his travel along case in till his knuckles turned white. His eyes darted one way and then another, but he didn't dare move his head. Moving his head implied he was looking for something, and he knew that he'd only find disgusted or insulted faces. Perhaps a few would hold pity, but those were worse. The harsh whispers and noises of shock were enough to imagine the expressions. 

He kept his head high, straight and made a beeline to the extra table slid snugly next to the grand teacher's table. He slid into the edge seat, furthest from the teachers, and kept his eyes down. Once he had sat there a moment, and was confident that nobody was still watching him, he maneuvered his carry-on case to sit between his legs and kept there by his feet. He didn't want anyone taking it. It is something he might have done, if the situation was flipped.

 

"Draco?" Draco lifted his head at the familiar voice to see Pansy standing right beside him, with her top two buttons undone, a book in one hand and her wand tightly gripped in the other. They stared at each other for a moment, both equally as confused as the other, before Pansy flung her hands up and plonked herself beside him. Her eyes were wide and clearly shocked. She'd cut her hair. It was now a much shorter cut, longer at the front and a little shaved at the back. It suited her well. Draco sat up straight and gripped his hands under the table. 

 

"Pansy." He acknowledged. "You are looking well." Pansy gave me a begrudging look. He swallowed nervously. 

 

"What are you  _doing_ here?" She groaned, rubbing her hands across her face. She had cut her hair. It was longer at the front, her hairline was down the middle, and the back of her head was shaved at least halfway up. Draco thought that if it had been on anyone else it would have been hideous, but Pansy had a way of making anything she wore and did look good. She had tried her hardest to drag Draco into fashion trends when they were growing up, but the young man never appreciated it. He had always looked to his father for such advice and thought, as he grew older, he would grow his hair out like his father had. Draco's hair was cut fairly short, similar to how he had it forth year, and he only gelled it back for important meetings. Perhaps he would ask Pansy for a change. 

"I could ask the same for you. Weren't you meant to be going to France?" 

 

"There were some...complications." Draco peered at her through his small fringe in a questioning manner. She huffed again and rested her chin on her upturned hand. "Money issues." She mumbled, turning a little pink with embarrassment.

 

"Ah."

 

"Yeah,  _Ah_." There was a small awkward pause before Pansy placed opened her book, propping it open with one hand. "So? Who told you to come back?" 

 

"What makes you think someone told me to?" Draco stubbornly questioned, knowing it was a pointless attempt at regaining some sort of responsibility for his life. She rolled her eyes as she read. 

 

"Oh pardon me.  _I_ forgot that  _Draco Malfoy_ was so enable to realise where he was not wanted that he  _must_ have thrown himself headfirst into trouble. The blatant metaphor being a _snake_  in a _lion's_  den." Pansy glanced at Draco for a moment, to check that her sarcasm had sunk in, before returning to her book. "So?" 

 

"McGonagall at first." Draco said, lowering his voice as he saw the other eighth-years filling the seats. "Then Father assured it." Draco could tell that Pansy heard the agitation in his voice, but was smart enough not to comment on it. He really didn't want to discuss his father. "So here I am. The Snake in the Lions den plus an army of angry Ravens and badgers to fend off." He had meant the comment the sound casual, maybe slightly annoyed, but it clearly didn't because Pansy was looking at him with a strange expression on her face. It took a little while for Draco to actually recognise it on her face. Pansy placed her book down carefully and then looked at Draco again with the same worried expression. 

 

"Nobody's going to hurt you Draco, and if they do then McGonagall will deal with them. There must be a reason she asked you to come back. I doubt it was so you could get the shit beat out of you." Pansy wasn't very good at comforting, but Draco couldn't blame her. Hardly any Slytherins were. 

 

\---

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood under the large arch that accommodated the Hall's doors. Harry, who at first was fairly confident in his walking, suddenly halted when he felt all the eyes on him. All those young, impressionable, gazes plastered on him. It sent a unpleasant shiver down his spine. Anything he did, big, small, good, bad, would be seen. Whether he wanted it or not. What was worse was that he was determined to make sure they only saw the brave, loyal Hero of the Wizarding World they they all wanted to see. Some of them needed him to be that beacon of light, and he had accepted that. He wished he didn't need to be their savour, if only because he didn't want to let them down. 

Ron placed a firm and directing hand on his shoulder before pushing the young man to move. Harry complied, grateful for the support of his best friend, and started walking again. The Hall had grown very quiet. It could have been because of McGongall's move to stand, but Harry heard the whispers and knew he was the reason for the dramatic change in volume. 

McGonagall looked at home in front of the Golden Owl pedestal. She gave no hint of nervousness or doubt and kept her eyes dead on Harry. Her stare was intense, but it was comforting. No matter what Harry became he would always be looked at by McGonagall as if he was just another student. Harry supposed that she was similar with Draco, which was why he had been allowed to return. As soon as the Golden Trio had taken their seats, the closest to the teachers, and Ron had removed his hand from Harry's shoulder McGonagall began. 

 

\---

 

The speech had been inspirational as always. McGonagall was very careful about mentioning the war, but it still hung in the air like an overactive stink pellet. A few of the first years were bouncing up and down in their seats, but the rest of the hall was fairly placid. 

 

"I'm sure you all have noticed that we have an extra year this year. They will be having their own lessons, which is why you're schedules have changed somewhat, and will be occupying the East Wing's unused tower." McGonagall then turned to the Eighth-Year table and only addressed them. "I will issue dorms after dinner." She looked at everyone in turn before resting her eyes a fraction longer on Draco compared to the rest. She faced the school again. 

"Oh, and there is one problem that I wish to address before it becomes a serious issue." McGonagall said, carefully glancing around the room. "There will be, under no circumstances, any bullying of houses. No matter what they have been said to have done, or not done, discrimination will  **not** be tolerated. If I hear of any incident relating to this I will not be kind to whomever decided to try and break this wondrous peace we finally have. This will be everyone's first and  **last** warning." Everyone knew she was talking about Slytherin. Draco saw a lot of the table hang their heads and he was inclined to do the same. It had been hard, watching the first years sorted into their houses. Draco hadn't missed the griminces and frowns that accompnied the hat's shout of Slytherin. The next generation was already being told of the house's deeds and many hated it because of them. McGonagall had been right to address it, but that didn't stop a pain in his chest from where is last shred of Slytherin loyalty lay. 

She then clapped her hands together, which instantly broke the tension, and gestured to the whole hall. "Now, enjoy the Feast!"

A soon as the words left her lips the tables filled with glorious food and the chatter kicked up again. Draco stared at the food, but didn't reach for any. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Perhaps he shouldn't have come. He should have stood up to his father for once in his life and refused to make the trip. This place didn't need or want him. 

Draco jumped when a hand touched his arm, causing his leg to pull up and smack the underside of the table. His plate and cutlery jumped as he winced. 

 

"Are you okay Draco?" Pansy asked, definite concern in her voice. It was so strange to Draco, hearing Pansy show such an emotion, because he was so used to the confident and flirty girl who followed him around for years. Draco blink a couple of times, unconsciously rubbing his sore knee, before replying. 

 

"Yes. Everything is fine." Pansy glanced at his leg, to the table, and then back at Draco again. "I  _am_." Draco insisted, giving her a warning glare. She rolled her eyes.

 

"Of course you are Draco. That's why you've been staring at a chicken butt for the past ten minutes with a haunted look on your face." She slumped casually, trying her hardest to make it look like she hadn't been concerned for him. It almost made him smile. Slytherin stubbornness at it's finest, from both Draco and Pansy. 

 

"I will be fine." Draco muttered, more to himself than to Pansy. 

 

\---

 

 

Harry looked down at the large three in his hand. He traced the number on the parchment with a thumb. 

 

"So you got number three huh? We're not rooming this year. I'm number 4." Ron said, peering over Harry's shoulder to read. Harry glanced up at him as he felt a slight surge of panic sting him. He had always had Ron sleeping in the same room, even in the holidays when staying at the Weasley's, he'd sleep in the spare bed opposite the ginger's own. 

 

"Guys!" The two males looked behind them to see Hermione jogging down the hallway, making her frizzy hair bounce. Once she reached them she took a few recovery breaths and frowned at them. "Why did you leave me?" Harry and Ron shared a look. 

 

"You were talking to McGonagall about school. We needed to escape before we were roped into the conversation and forced to talk about our futures!" Ron said, spreading his arms out and almost smacking Harry in the face. He ducks just in time, giving Ron a glare. "Oh, sorry mate." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

 

"Well if you'd given your future any  _thought_ then it wouldn't frighten you so." Hermione muttered at she started walking, expecting the boys to follow. Ron stuffed his hands in the pockets of his rob. 

 

"I've already told you 'mione. I'll be helping my bro at the joke shop. Crazy fun and I'm less likely to be fired from it." 

 

"Yes yes, we know what  _you're_ doing." Hermione shoved her index finger into his chest before pointing it at Harry. "I was talking to him." They both stared at Harry, who started to grow very nervous under their gaze. Harry chose to drive right through them, continuing towards the eighth-year common room. "Harry you can't run from this forever. You have to-"

 

"Yes Hermione, I'm aware that I have to make a decision, but if you haven't noticed, I have absolutely no idea what to do that does not involve the destruction of a certain Dark Wizard that seemed to have made up my entire life." Harry snapped, causing the other two to go very quiet and the few people in the hallway to turn their heads in curiosity. The two wearne't surprised by Harry's outburst. If anything they just looked sorry for him. It frustrated him further because they were using those expressions more and more whenever Harry brought up anything from the war. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses. "I'm-I'm sorry Hermione, but it just really looks like my whole life was designed for that moment. I don't even know what I  _want_ to do, let alone whether I could actually do it." There was a pause that nobody knew how to break. 

 

"So... Ron and I aren't sharing dorms unfortunately." Hermione instantly snapped her gaze towards Ron. 

 

"Really? That's... a shame." Ron shrugged as the three started walking again.

 

"Yeah. Harry's been assigned number 3 but I'm in number 4. I've got Neville though, so it shouldn't be that bad." Hermione started playing with a lock of her curls. 

 

"And you chose number 4 didn't you? Any reason as to why?"

 

"It's the best one." Ron replied instantly. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"I meant, why is it the best one? Any feature that made you decide?" Hermione pressed, trying to seem as casual as possible. 

 

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. There were a bunch of reasons I chose that one and not-"

 

"Yes, but there must have been a defining trait that caught your attention." 

 

"I don't-"

 

"Oh, Merlin, she wants to know if you've picked the biggest dorm room." Harry interrupted, throwing his hands in the air before rubbing his temple. Hermione always tried to bring something up subtly to Ron and it always ended up with Ron being confused, Hermione being frustrated, or both. Ron either didn't understand the hints or Hermione's hints were too cryptic for him, or even Harry, to comprehend. 

 

"Oh. No."

 

"You see, I really- wait, what?" Ron grinned at her. 

 

"No. I didn't pick the biggest one. In fact, It's the smallest one. Only two beds." Hermione gawked at him.

 

"And the only other one in the room..." Ron gave a firm nod and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

 

"Neville's a good guy. He wouldn't rat us out." Hermione's expression instantly softened and she snuggled further into his chest. 

 

"Oh Ron." She whispered before their lips met. Harry sighed dramatically as the two started getting lost within each other's mouths. 

 

"I'll just carry one then?" He asked. He chuckled and shook his head at the lack of an answer. "See ya in the common room then." He muttered before continuing on himself. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Okay. I'm so glad to those couple who have already commented as well as the pointers on how I can improve my work. I truly appreciate them and would love them to continue. However, it made me realise how easy it is to make silly mistakes that can disrupt a person's experience.  
> So, with this in mind, I would like to ask any who are reading whether they would be interested on being a beta. I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own if need's be, but having that extra safety net would be so helpful.  
> If any of you think you would like to do it then just comment about it. 
> 
> Thank you, 
> 
> HeroRodrigues


	3. 3

The common room's theme was black and white. Draco understood the need to be neutral, but the choice of colours seemed too clean and basic for the Castle's usual choice in colouring. He had expected purple or orange, to go with the three prime colours and Slytherin's mix of two prime colours, but alas they probably wished the common room to look mature. It certainly did, giving off the type of feeling one might have when they first move into their own flat. The scheme made the whole room look like a chessboard. White walls, with a defining wall of black, a black Victorian leather sofa surrounded by white leather armchairs, and a white coffee table on a black rug, surrounding the fireplace. There were chairs with black and white cushions dotted around in pairs with work tables in-between them. On the one black wall, there sat a half dozen bookshelves, filled with numerous books. To the right of the door there was a spiral staircase made of black metal with various mythical creatures welded into the pattern. From time to time there would be an unusual noise from one of the many unique animals as they shifted and moved. a black board sign hung around the banister with the word 'Dormitories' chalked on. It was clear that the room's design had been decided by the Eighth-years themselves and not from the ageing staff.

 

Pansy gave a hearty whistle.

 

"Really went all out didn't they. It looks amazing." Pansy said, with a little strain on the complement. Draco understood the unspoken criticism. "It looks amazing, but it isn't the Slytherin common room."

 

"Yes. It certainly is..." Draco let his sentence tater off. He hadn't formulated a strong opinion to the room, and didn't know what else to say. Pansy didn't press and they started to climb up to their rooms.

 

"You know Draco, I cut my own hair." Pansy said as they reached the top step.

 

"Huh, really?" Draco replied un-enthusiastically. Draco himself had gotten his hair cut recently, but he hadn't been particularly fussy with it. It had been cut short, but long enough to have a fringe if he didn't sleek it back. His mother had wanted him to grow it out like his father but he wasn't ecstatic about the idea. He was trying to show that he wasn't his father after all, and having a hairstyle that was reminiscent of him seemed the opposite of what he wished to accomplish.

 

"I could perhaps cut yours. I know this great sheers spell that I've gotten rather good at." She said, eyeing his hair. Draco suddenly became a little self-conscious. Pansy must have realised because she was soon apologizing. "It doesn't look bad, but I was just offering in case you wanted a change. Something different to how you used to have it. I mean, I wanted to show a change you know. That's why my new hairstyle is so drastic, but everyone is different I suppose."

 

"I wouldn't be...impartial to your offer." Pansy gave him on of her rare smiles.

 

"Good, because there's something that I think you'll look great in. I'd give you an undercut here and-"

 

"Hello." She was interrupted my Blaise. He was halfway into his room, number 4, when he greeted them.

 

"Oh, hello Blaise. I haven't heard from you in a while." Pansy responded. Blaise gave her a polite smile before looking to Draco, who nodded.

 

"I could say the same to you two. Pansy, weren't you supposed to be going to France?" Blaise asked, and then was confused by the groan that left Pansy's lips. She crossed her arms and pouted, looking away from Blaise who turned to Draco.

 

"Couldn't afford it." Draco supplied. Blaise's puzzled look instantly relaxed. Pansy glared at Draco for his bluntness, but he made a show at not realising.

 

"That's a shame. I'm glad though. I was worried I was going to be the only Slytherin here." Blaise said, not even asking Draco's reason for being here. Draco was thankful for that.

 

 "I feel the same. The whole train journey here was unpleasant." Draco admitted, to be rewarded by the two nodding in agreement. As they were talking a couple of girls, one hufflepuff and the other Ravenclaw, walked past and stopped in front of the girl's number 4 across the hallway. The Ravenclaw stayed and the Hufflepuff went to find her door.

 

 "It's nice that we're so close together as well Blaise. I'm number 4." Pansy said, pointing to the door the Ravenclaw was about to open. "I don't know who she is though. Never bothered to learn the names of other from different houses."

 

 "That's Maisy Blizard. I'd recommend you remember since you'll be sharing for the year." Blaise said. Pansy sighed, but nodded, before crossing the hallway and almost following the girl in. Maisy, however, suddenly stopped and frowned at her.

 

 "Hello." Pansy started. "I'm Pansy, we'll be sharing-"

 

 "No." Draco tensed.

 

 "Pardon?" Pansy asked, a little shocked at the refusal.

 

 "I said no. I am not sharing with Slytherin filth." Maisy spat, squaring up to Pansy. Pansy was silent for a millisecond before she also stood straighter.

 

 "Uh oh." Blaise whispered.

 

 "How dare you. Just because-"

 

 "You're a filthy Slytherin Voldermort supporter that shouldn't have been allowed back in Hogwarts."

 

 "I can assure you that I am not!"

 

 "That you’re not Slytherin?"

 

 "That I am not a supporter of the Dark Lord."

 

 "But you're Slytherin. It's the same thing if you ask me and I don't want to be sleeping next to a Death eater!" The shouting had started to attract a small crowd, including the Hufflepuff that looked as if she completely agreed with her friend. Pansy gave a sarcastic laugh.

 

 "Aren't you a Ravenclaw? Aren't you supposed to be smart? Of course, they’re not the same thing!"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Harry arrived at his dorm to see a small circle of people and a lot of shouting. He sped up ever so slightly and saw Pansy Parkinson facing off against another girl in front of the dorm opposite to his. He saw Blaise Zabini halfway through the doorway and Draco standing just beside it. They were both staring at the fight with nervous faces.

 

 "You clearly aren't. If you were smart you would have stayed away from Hogwarts. Then we wouldn't need to put up with disgusting Death Eater lovers like you! We certainly wouldn't have to put up with actual Death Eaters like him!" The girl pointed at Draco, who met her gaze with shock at first before his face melted into a neutral focus which surprised Harry. He would have expected a retort or a sneer from the boy.

 

 "It isn't my fault I was told to room here!" Pansy said, trying to pry attention away from Draco or to simply win the argument, Harry wasn't certain. Either way it was successful as the girl started insulting Pansy again. From what Harry, could understand of the argument, Pansy and the girl were sharing a room but the girl had a problem with Pansy because of her connection with Death Eaters. Harry frowned and was about to interrupt when Draco took a couple of steps forward and deliberately stood in front of Pansy. The air seemed to still as everyone witnessed Draco do something so uncanny of the Draco they all knew. Even Pansy, a known friend of the Slytherin, seemed shocked by his action. The Ravenclaw faulted slightly, but never the less continued. 

 

"Oh is the Death Eater getting a little offended? Wanted to give me a piece of your mind did you-"

 

"If you have an issue about this Dorm arrangement I advise you to take it up with McGonagall." That line shut her up causing Draco to visibly relax. It was clear he knew he had hit the right spot and for a moment Harry saw the old Draco. The confident, cocky, ass-hole that knew exactly how to play people. What was strange was that Harry was relived to see this side to Draco. Perhaps he was so desperate for familiarity that something as trivial as Draco being an dickhead was comforting. "Well surely this predicament is a serious problem and needs to be remedied as soon as possible, as it is interrupting a basic necessity that we all must have. You wouldn't be against the idea would you, considering that you clearly have an array of... supporting evidence to back up your wishes to have Pansy move." Draco cocked his head, and Harry was waiting for the shit-eating grin that always followed when he believed he had won an argument, but it never came. His face was neutral, his eyes intense as he waited for the girl's response. It sent an uncomfortable shiver down Harry's spine to just witness that stare, let alone be at the receiving end of it. The girl's lack of answer seemed to indicate submission to Draco as his eye's broke from hers and he took a step backwards, grabbing a small case from the ground, and walked into his own dorm room a few doors down. He was in number 1. The crowd didn't really know what to do, many didn't want to just walk away from the uneasy feeling that the argument had created. There was an attention grabbing coughing from behind Harry. It caused him, and many of the group, to turn their heads and find Hermione. Ron was hovering slightly behind her at her right and seemed completely void of acting out. Harry understood the look he gave him as ' _don't even try to stop her'_. 

 

"What's the matter? Why are you all crowding around my dorm room?" She asked innocently, but Harry knew what she was really doing. She was subtly shaming everyone who hadn't moved or attempted to intervene by pointing out the ridiculous decision to still be standing dumb founded in the hallway. Unfortunately, this also included Harry and he didn't miss the fleeting look Hermione cast at him. She barged through a small opening of the circle and stopped in front of Pansy. Pansy raised a dark eyebrow in question whilst Hermione beamed at her. "What bed have you claimed?" 

 

"Wha-"

 

"You aren't seriously allowing that sadistic loving-" Hermione completely ignored Maisy's attempt to restart the argument. 

 

"If you haven't chosen yet then I'd like to request the one next to the window. If that's alright?" 

 

"Um, sure. I have no objection to that." Pansy muttered, still giving Hermione an unsure look. 

 

"Okay then. We'd better get unpacked in time for bed don't you think. Classes start tomorrow and we have to work hard to cover all the curriculum we've lost." Hermione declared, waiting for Pansy to enter the room before her. Maisy looked outraged and stormed in after them before the door slammed shut. Despite the signs of another row, the room was silent. Hermione had most likely placed a silencing spell as soon as possible. Slowly people started to move away, going to get ready for bed themselves. Ron sighed. 

 

"She is not happy with you mate." 

 

"I was about to interrupt but..." Harry trailed off, contemplating whether Ron would actually believe him if he said that Draco had stepped up. Ron seemed to sense the doubt and chose to change the topic. 

 

"Welp, I guess it's off to bed with me. Look's like you'll be sharing with Blaise. Be careful what you say around him. He's huge mate's with Malfoy. Night." Ron warned before setting off with a small wave into the room next to Harry's. 


	4. 4

Harry carefully closed the dorm door behind him, getting a strange chilling feeling similar to what a solider would feel in enemy territory, and gave a swift glance around the room to see Blaise lounging in one of the two armchairs that were pushed up against the stone wall. He was reading a book, legs crossed and head leaning on an upturned palm, and seemed to pay no mind to Harry. Harry also noticed that he had chosen the bed with the least amount of light and had positioned a small lantern on his bedside table that emitted a subtle green light. Harry rolled his eye's at the typical Slytherin behavior and threw open his trunk on the bed closest to the window. Harry was just so used to seeing out of the window while he slept in Hogwarts that it felt wrong to sleep anywhere else. He supposed that Blaise had felt the same towards the Slytherin dorm's, which is why he had needed to illuminate his corner in a similar manner. The last bed in the room was yet to be filled, but Harry doubted that it was going to stay empty. 

 

"I won't tell Draco anything that happens in this room as long as you keep your mouth shut to your two." Blaise suddenly said, turning a page. Harry stilled from unpacking to consider. He noted that Blaise had only said Draco's name but Blaise had said not to involve Hermione and Ron, both of which were the only two people Harry really spoke to. Harry slowly lowered a stack of shirts into his draw under the bed. 

 

"You won't tell Pansy either?" Harry offered. There was a pause where he was sure Blaise had lifted his eyes from his book to look at him. Blaise then mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like  _'Not as stupid as he looks'_ and agreed. 

 

"Okay then. I won't say anything to Hermione or Ron." Harry finished and looked to Blaise, but by then he had already returned to his book. The deal caused Harry to, strangely, relax. Having that rule in place made the space seem a little more neutral. Ron would warn Harry that Blaise was a Slytherin and shouldn't be trusted, but Blaise wasn't know for breaking his deals. It's true that perhaps Slytherin's were good at creating loopholes in deals, but once made Slytherin's rarely broke them. Blaise had, clearly, tried to make a way out but Harry had noticed. It only took some mild observation with a deal as small as this, but Harry had not doubt that if Blaise really wanted to trick him into agreeing to something then Harry would have been easily outwitted. He admitted to himself that Slytherin's amazing minipulation skills were one of the reasons people mistrusted them, along with everything that happened during the war, but Harry hardly found them dangerous. Although, Harry hardly found anything dangerous anymore. Hermione had talked Harry out of so many conversations because Harry had made a comment that had been considered rude or insensitive.

Death just made those things look so trivial to Harry, which was probably why Ginny had dumped him. She had promised someone to go back to when he had dealt with his issues, but Harry wasn't sure he was going to be able too. It wasn't something you just... Got over. She hadn't seen what he had. She never felt the excruciating killing curse hit her only to come back to face it all over again. Harry sighed, which only caused Blaise's eyes to give him a small glance. Harry grabbed his toiletries and went to go for a shower. As he was about to open the door, however, it was yanked open and a young man ran into Harry. Dean instantly jumped back, but relaxed when he realised it was Harry. He beamed up at him. 

 

"Dean?" Harry asked, returning the smile as Dean gave him a huge pat on the shoulder. 

 

"Harry! Glad to see ya mate. How's life been for ya?" 

 

"It's been... eventful." Harry reported. Blaise seemed to take notice of the conversation when Harry hesitated, but the two Gryffindors hardly noticed as they carried on talking and filling each other in.

 

"Oy." Dean whispered to Harry, gesturing to Blaise. "Is this gonna be alright? I mean- he's a Slytherin." Harry blink at him twice.

 

"It's fine. We've made a promise not to mention whatever is said in this room to our friends. He might ask the same of you once I'm out of the room, but I think it's a good levelling ground. I'm fine with it."

 

"You're fine with it? How?" Harry shrugged. 

 

"Guess I'm just bored of hating people." Harry muttered as he diverted around Dean to head for the showers. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Draco was debating whether to brave the great Hall again for breakfast or sneak into the kitchens and have a small plate of toast. He was standing outside the two large wooden doorways, shuffling nervously, and trying not to look conspicuous. He had already gotten a few nasty looks that day, and there were bound to be a lot more of them in the Hall. Then again, he had just spent a good fifteen minutes outside the great hall. Lessons would be starting soon, and there wasn't enough time to go all the way down to the kitchens and back up again to make it to Potions. Mind made up, Draco clenched his teeth and strode in. His pacing was hurried, but not obviously so, and his destination clear. He held his head up and pulled his shoulders back to channel confidence. Nobody got in his way, but those who moved did so with varying levels politeness. Most being at a very low level or mid. 

 

He wasn't used to the sneering. His family, after the war, had kept their heads down and out of the public eye. With the exception of his mother's charity work, the family never left the house. The reason for why was very simple, but actually living out that reason was draining. Draco hadn't realised, imagined, just how many glares he'd get. It made him feel watched, monitored and hated. Which, to most, he probably was. 

 

"Mornin'." Blaise greeted, lifting his head out of his book and munching on a piece of toast, crust removed, with Pansy sitting beside him. Pansy lifted her arm, head resting in her other hand's palm, and let the limb fall again. Not the most energy she could have put into a hello, but then again it wasn't the least she'd ever put into one either. 

 

"Morning. I assume you had a nice night." Draco sat on Blaise's other side and started lifting hard boiled eggs onto his plate. Blaise had returned to his book, every so often taking another bite of his toast, and shrugged. Draco took a swig or pumpkin juice. 

 

"As nice a night as you can have with two Gryfindors crowding the room. One of which is constantly jumping at every movement you do and the other being the boy who lived." Draco's body jerked forward with the struggle to keep the juice from spouting out of his mouth. He managed it, and tried to not look too interested when he questioned Blaise further. Blaise's raised eyebrow told him he hadn't succeeded. There was a groan from Blaise's other side.

 

"Don't start talking about Harry-Bloody-Potter. You know Draco. It'll be _Potter_ this and  _Potter_ this. We've been free from this and now you wish to drag us back. I'm putting a stop to this now." Pansy announced, pointing at the two for god measure. The three got back into their breakfast, a subtle silence between them. 

 

"I don't talk about Potter  _that_ much." Draco muttered halfheartedly. Pansy groaned again before planting her head in her hands. 

 

"That's it. We've lost him." 

 

"I'm truly sorry to have brought this upon us." 

 

"We'll never get another sentence that won't harbour his name!"

 

"Everything will somehow relate to Potter and how  _horrid_ he is."

 

"Or how  _disgusting, un-respectful, foolish-"_

"I do not talk about him that much!" Draco interrupted, getting frustrated.

 

"Don't lie Draco. If we didn't know better we'd think you fancied the poor boy." Pansy tutted, rolling her eyes. Draco stood abruptly. The other two sat slightly straighter on their bench. 

 

"I'm finished. I'll see you two in Potions." Draco said, avoiding eye contact with either of them, and walking down the length of the Hall. He was almost out of the door when Harry Potter stepped into his way. There was a moment, a deep breath inwards, that made the two feel like everyone was watching. They students wanted to know the two's reaction to one another. The Boy Who Lived meeting the Death Eater once again, but on neutral ground. The audience was disappointed. Draco merely drew himself up a little higher, locked his eyes in the direction he was going to walk, and walked around the still rigid hero. The moment passed and the hall regained the background noise Draco had ignored while the whole ordeal happened.

 

 

\---  

 

 

Harry's eyes couldn't help but follow Malfoy as he marched out the door and round the corner. 


	5. 5

"Where is he going in a strop?" Ron asked, glaring at the door where Draco had just left. Harry didn't acknowledge the comment of his friend and instead focused on getting his breakfast. "It's a tad annoying, don't you think? How he still manages to look all high and mighty."

 

"To be honest Ron, I just want breakfast and don't really care about Malfoy." Harry replied, buttering up his toast. His younger self would have gone for jam, but tastes change as you get older, and Harry hadn't really been a fan of such sweet things for a while. "Where's Hermione?" He asked, around a large mouthful of bread. Ron shrugged, and took his own slice off of the bread rack.

 

"Said she wanted to get to potions early. You know she's always struggled a bit with the subject. She's determined to get good at it though." Ron said, a fond smile on his lips where a roll of the eyes used to be. It was amazing, Harry thought, how much the two had changed. Everything that used to cause them to nip at each other, blow up at each other sometimes, had turned into a fondness. Harry wondered if that would have eventually happened with him and Ginny, but he doubted it. Truth is, that would require Ginny do things that bothered Harry, but she doesn't. She doesn't do anything that makes him smile, like Ron does when talking about Hermione, either.

 

"Can't she just be mere mortals like the rest of us?" Harry mutters, to which Ron chuckles.

 

 

\---

 

Draco entered the potions room, expecting to be the only one there. He was mistaken. Granger stood, in her usual corner, trying out some sort of potion that required a silver cauldron. At the sight of her, Draco hesitated. It obviously wasn't the worst bump in, he could have come face to face with the red headed Weasly, but he would have much preferred to be alone. 

As quietly as possible, Draco walked to his usual place and took out his potion book along with another smaller notebook. The notebook was crammed full of tips and tricks in relation to the potions in his textbook. He noticed that some of the instructions in the book were either wrong or unnecessary. For his own benefit, he had started writing little snippets that made re-brewing the potion a lot easier than following the daft instructions. He quickly flicked both books open and jotted down a thought he had while brewing his last potion. He often came to potion classes early in order to test out his theories on certain instructions, or lack of them. This was such a day. 

He got the ingredients out, as well as a regular cauldron, and started the normal process of the potion. When he got to the section that needed altering, he cast a protection spell around the bubbling liquid. He was sure that the change wouldn't cause any undesirable effects, but it was always better to be cautious. He made the alteration and took a subconscious step back. He was pleased to find that there wasn't any immediate outward sign of potion disturbance, and so he continued the potion to judge the end result. Draco groaned when the potion, at it's last stages, randomly turned lilac instead of it's desired lime colour. With a disappointing sigh, Draco made a note next to his hypothesis and glanced up at the classroom's clock. Noticing the time, Draco quickly cleared his area and pocketed his notebook.

 

\---

 

"I just do _not_ understand. I did everything the book told me, step by step, perfectly. How do I still managed to muck up my potions?" Hermione muttered, nibbling her nails and staring at her shoes. 

 

"Well, we know the books aren't correct 'mione. That's why Harry seemed so good at potions that year, remember?" Ron said, attempting to console her. Hermione swiveled on her heels and gave him a glare.

 

"Of course the books were wrong _that_ year, Ronald, but since then the books have changed. Of course, I wouldn't be so annoyed if I already knew the books were wrong and it wasn't my fault." Hermione said, straightening and turning to walk again. 

 

"Tell me, what I did this time?" Ron whispered to Harry, gesturing to Hermione, with a confused expression. Harry glanced at Hermione, then back to Ron, before giving his friend a soft shrug. 

 

"She does have a point." Harry said, watching the stone slab tiles. "I mean, Malfoy had no issue." Harry muttered, finding himself wondering why he would have even realised Draco's success in the first place. He was, after all, meant to have been concentrating on his own potion.

 

"He must have cheated then. Maybe he has a book similar to your old one that he got from the publisher or something." Ron said, looking sure of himself but he would likely realise how improbable his exclaim was in a short amount of time. It seemed to be a instant reaction to Draco's name, Ron's suspicion. It bothered Harry slightly, that just the idea of Draco would cause such a negative reaction from Ron. Although, he can understand it somewhat. A few years ago, Harry would have felt the same, even would have made his own unorthodox suggestion, but it just seemed so childish now. He knew that, most of the time, Ron didn't mean what he said. 

"Actually, I think he makes his own notes." Hermione mumbled, tapping her chin gently in thought. "He also arrived early and he seemed to be creating a spell, except he didn't do it exactly right. He kept looking to this little notepad of his and jotting things down." Unfortunately, all Rob heard was that Draco Malfoy had been alone in the same room as his Hermione. 

"He didn't do anything did he? I swear if he even looks at you funny..." 

"You'll prove you can look funnier?" Harry interuppted, a tug of a teasing smile on his lips, grateful to finally be able to stop the continuing confrontation. Hermione covered up her petit laugh with a cough as Ron narrowed his eyes at him. However, he soon broke out in a grin and clipped Harry over the head with an open palm, causing Harry's glasses to jolt and slid down his nose. He pushed them back with a reply smirk of his own.

"Yeah, sure, whatever mate." 

 

\---

 

 

"Explain to me why this class exists?" Draco moaned, strolling toward the Deviation room with Pansy. Pansy sighed and clutched her books slightly closer to her chest. 

"Don't ask stupid questions Draco." Draco tutted and rolled his eyes. Pansy was usually a sensible girl, the voice of reason whenever anyone decided to get into a quarrel, but she was extremely defensive of Deviation, especially lately. Despite Draco not rising to her bait, she decided to continue. "Deviation, when used correctly, is an extremely useful and powerful form of magic. Although it can't tell you the exact future, unless you're extremely talented, it's still very helpful when in a lost situation or needing guidance. No doubt this teacher doesn't demonstrate the strength and gracefulness of this art, as she is supposed too. It unnerves me how toxic her influence over the subject is, rendering it to nothing more than a mock-class." Pansy seethed. 

"Yes, yes, Deviation is exponentially important and totally not unreliable, or irrelevant, in any way." Draco bit his tongue to stop his chuckle as Pansy gave him a glare from the corner of her eye. 

Before Pansy could respond, they had reached the top of the tower and took their seat at the back of the classroom. There were significantly less amount of chairs, compared the last years, due to the smaller class. Draco didn't like it, how the class was forced into closer range of one another. It made him feel cramped, trapped, and reminded him too much of the shame, fear and clenching panic that the war had brought him. Pansy, despite clearly still annoyed at Draco for his earlier comment, noticed his discomfort and rested her hand on his knee a sore a comforting gesture. As comforting as she felt was allowed, at least. 

"Students, Students! It's quite obvious why you're here, yes, yes it is. I feel all the new sight you have all obtained due to last years unfortunate events. However, with newborn sight comes clouded minds. I feel the dark aura emitting from a great number of you, yes I do." 

Draco heard the mocking muttering from a few seats down. He glanced over to find Weasley elbowing Potter after his, no doubt insulting, joke. Potter had a faint smile on his face, but it quickly faided once Weasley had turned back around. Draco, perplexed by Potters reaction to his best friend, hadn't noticed the shaking finger pointed at him. Pansy coughed loudly, gaining Draco's attention, and Draco looked back to see the glass-enlarged eyes of the teacher staring back at him.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Pardon?" 

"You, my dear boy, are emitting such hurtful aura. It's flooding the room, my dear. I can see the pain, the hatred, and it's suffocating." Many of the class shuffled in their seats, uncomfortable, as Draco started feeling like he was being boxed in again. He was finding breathing difficult, but was determined to show nothing. He tried his best to show complete calm and control. He doubt he succeeded. Pansy coughed again, causing Trelawnry to removed her eyes from Draco and move to Pansy. This small reaction seemed to click her back into reality. She adjusted her glasses, and withdrew her outstretched hand. She got back to teaching the class, seemingly unaware of the new tension in the room.

 

\---

 

Deviation continued to be unnerving and awkward. The whole class was thankful when it was over. It appeared that Draco hadn't stuck around, understandably so, and Harry gave up trying to catch a look. He, in a way, understood how unsettling having you proficy told was. He was told he was going to die, after all, but Harry suspected that it wasn't the same for Draco. He doubted he would even know what to say, and then wondered why he was so concerned. 

"She can sometimes be so _insensitive_." Hermione said, walking down the stairs slightly faster than normal. Ron, trying his hardest catch up with his girlfriend, tutted. 

"You can't say it's not obvious 'mione. Even the rules of Deviation agree that Draco is bad news." 

"Ron! We are past this, past the _we_ , past petty insults and house rivalry. I can't believe you are still being so, so... closed minded." 

"I don't hate all slytherins, just that git. That, and all the ones that supported Voldermort. I'm still surprised that McGonagall allowed Malfoy to come back. What was she thinking?" 

"Probably that we're meant to put the war behind us. Water under the bridge perhaps." Harry chimed in, his tone showing his annoyance with the conversation as a whole, but was swiftly ignored as the couple continued to bicker.

Instead of going to the next lesson, and still feeling the angst heavy filled atmosphere, Harry decided to have a wonder around the castle. He wandered down the hallways, careful to avoid places that people who have a free lesson normally hang out, and came across the hallway that contained the infamous Room Of Requirement.  He wandered down and started to hear something. He slowed down, tilting his ear towards the noise, and listened. Again, the noise appeared, a heavy in-hail and exhale emitted. Too fast for sleeping, or even light exercise. It was coming from behind a, deceivingly, blank wall. 

Harry, acting on auto-pilot, instantly went to summon the room. The sounds got louder once the door appeared. Harry didn't hesitate to walk through. 

On the other side was a room, plain and white, with an equally pale young man crouching in the middle of it. Draco had his head hung low, body curled over himself, and was breathing erratically.


End file.
